


血肉之躯

by afrabyron



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrabyron/pseuds/afrabyron
Summary: 作为一个很会照顾别人的人，Doc在照顾自己这件事情上真的糟透了。幸运的是彩虹小队会好好地照看他。





	血肉之躯

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flesh and Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517160) by [katalicz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katalicz/pseuds/katalicz). 



作为一个很会照顾别人的人，Doc在照顾自己这件事情上真的糟透了。

Montagne非常清楚地意识到了这一点。认识Doc太久，他了解这个人所有小怪癖。比方说不管什么时候他总要随身带着一副剪刀；比方说他在感到压力的时候会在房间里来回踱步。不管房间多大，他都会往前走5步，然后再返回来5步，如此往复。Montagne知道因为在医疗场所之外他奇迹般地不擅长使用任何尖锐的或者锋利的物品，大家怕他伤到自己，所以Doc在厨房里顶多被允许打开咖啡机；他知道Doc无法用蓝色之外颜色的彩笔写字；还知道他没办法穿薄底的鞋子，否则他会抱怨个不停。  


他知道Doc在一个漫长的任务结束之后总是难以独自入睡，需要身体接触才能确认自己还活着，很好，很安全；知道他在紧急手术后越疲惫就越容易忘掉自己该说什么语言，这种情况下他会顺着听到的第一个语种说下去，或者在他所掌握的6种语言中随机切换着使用直到渐渐找回自己的母语。

Montagne知道为什么Doc会投入到他所能够参加的每个任务中去，不管是在战地还是后方，他都做好在有人发出呼救的第一时间冲出去的准备。作为所有人中处理危机的方式最差的一个，他会为了救护受伤的队友在未经检查的楼层来回穿梭，并且吓止所有试图做出相同举动的人。Montagne总想责备Doc不够小心，但因为自己也总是这样做，并没有和他理论的立场，只好作罢。

如果这种举动不会让人感到心惊胆战的话就好了。但他救了Montagne的次数多到数不清 ，而这又恰恰就是Doc所希望的。

Montagne知道Doc坚持要求在每次行动中都配备一支包括救护车在内的全副武装的医疗小队，在任何行动中都是（感谢上帝，否则Pulse在他们第二次出勤的时候就已经轻易死掉了）。他得确定病人情况稳定并有自己信任的人照看，或者直到他确认伤员醒着，意识清晰并且感到舒适，否则绝对不会回去休息。

他知道Doc记得小队里每个人的血型、抗体类型、过敏史；清楚所有人血压、白血球水平、呼吸频率、心率、血糖的正常值——这些病人不知道或者不关心的信息。但是这也让Doc在不管有多微小的问题出现的那一秒就马上注意到。边缘性强迫症，Montagne想。但是他的这个强迫性非常神奇且有效，从发现感冒先兆到发现肺炎先兆。所以他并不打算去告诉Doc也许应该在这件事上放松一点。

说到底，在这样一位好医生的眼皮底下，他感到前所未有的安全。

然而

Montagne也知道，如果不去管他的话，Doc会忘记自己也只是个人类。他给其他人制定的规定、准则以及保护措施也适用于他本人。Doc在行动后和战地间的轮转时可以只靠着咖啡因和担忧还有单纯的意志驱动保持72个小时不睡。如果让他自己在办公室里待太久，他会废寝忘食地做研究、更新档案，或者寻找让他的激素手枪在战场上更实用高效的方法——总之就是在做所有能给他更多时间拯救队友性命的事情——直到坐在原地昏睡过去。

如果不被提醒的话，他会持续工作直到倒下。Montagne发现这就是自己这个星期第二次在凌晨1点去医疗室的原因。

Doc这几天都在做常规体检（鉴于他们胳膊肘上贴满了同样的创可贴以及Bandit异乎寻常的好态度，Montagne觉得今天轮到德国人了），并且很有可能沉迷于做他事无巨细的记录。他在给Thermite做了一个多小时关于“玩火的时候缺乏对胳膊的适当保护”的讲座之前两个晚上都在进行记录整理。那时候Montagne发现Doc坐在桌旁睡着了，希望今天也能看到同样的情景。

抵达医务室的时候Montagne发现门是关着的，不过门缝里透出了灯光。他小心翼翼地开门进去，因为看到脸抵着手肘趴在桌上失去意识的Doc而叹了口气。他的肩上丢着一件羊毛衫——Rook去酒吧的路上肯定路过了这里，那时候Doc一定还醒着，不然Rook早已把他扛回宿舍里去了。 他还没有勇敢到在Doc清醒着工作的时候强迫他去休息，不过他在努力，至少要比Bandit有用多了，他只会在Doc摊开的手掌上涂满剃须泡沫等他睡醒糊一脸。刚开始特别好笑，到后来这个把戏就没意思了（Doc无法学会不在公共场合睡着，而且就算教训了Bandit，他也没有放弃这个把戏——真是个疯子。）

幸运的是，基地里剩下的人已经开始习惯Doc可怕的睡眠地点并开始留意他——Twitch会在发现他的时候给他拍照（“我准备做个剪贴簿给他当圣诞礼物好让他知道这有多好笑。说老实话，这是我这个月第四次在这里发现他了，今天才11号。”）并且伙同Ash和IQ也参与到她这个活动里来。Blitz和美国人们会把他扛回GIGN的公共宿舍；Jäger则会把他叫醒，用悲伤的眼光看着他，直到他自愿去床上睡觉（出乎所有人的意料这太成功了。Rook试着学习这个技能但是完全没有用，而且Jäger拒绝分享他的秘诀。）其他人会叫Montagne、Rook或者Blitz来回收他，把他拖回床上去。追踪Doc的行踪这件事还挺管用——他可以在正儿八经的床上舒服的睡上足够多的小时，而剩下的时间基地的其他人就不用忍受他早上起来因为背痛而没完没了地叨叨。

Doc打了个小呼噜，Montagne温柔地看着他笑了笑，小心地带上门走进屋里。

他掏出手机拍了一张照片发给回法国休假的Twitch，虽然这做法有待商榷，但毕竟她的出发点是好的。然后轻轻地从Doc手里抽走笔，把毛衫从他肩上取来搭到自己肩上，将椅子小心地推回去给自己腾出足够的空间可以把Doc拉到怀里，这可用了点技巧。

Doc下意识地把腿缠到Montagne腰上，胳膊环住他的脖子，脸抵到Montagne的肩膀，轻轻地叹了一口气但是并没醒。他已经习惯这个了，Montagne把他调教得很好，毕竟那么多年都是这么做的。

他检查了笔记本电脑，确保它被设定到了睡眠状态以保证Doc不会丢掉他的数据。一只手搂好了Doc，用另一只手把散落的文件收成一叠。快速检查了一下四周没有什么敏感信息暴露在外后，他开始往外移动，顺手关掉了灯。Doc靠在他脖子上咕哝了几句不知所云的德语——他今天果然治疗过德国人——所以他温柔地安抚了Doc，悄声走向宿舍方向的楼梯。

在二楼的时候遇上了Glaz，他微笑着冲他们点头打了招呼然后安静地继续走开。到达他们的楼层时，他发现周围很安静，其他人不是已经睡了就是还在外面喝酒没回来，Montagne关上了大灯在黑暗中往他们的房间摸索。

 “Doc，放开我啦，”他温柔地说，试着离开Doc的环抱，但是最终还是失败了，Doc又咕哝了些什么，这次听起来像是俄语，并且把他抱得更紧了。

那这就会是“那些夜晚”中的一个了。对他们来说这个并不少见（“在诸如战斗等高压力条件下脑内的化学平衡会被打乱，这就会给我们造成噩梦、恐慌发作或者失眠的情况。”他有一次听到Doc这样对Fuze说过，因为Fuze对Jäger告诉他的德国队员在一场任务之后差点集体睡着的事情笑个没完。“这就是为什么我们比别人需要更多肢体接触来保持脑内化学平衡”），但是Rook一般会在这里帮他把床拖到一起。

Montagne小声叹了口气，双手滑到Doc腰后把他从新抱起来，站起来的时候那双腿又重新缠上他的腰。他抱着Doc移动到自己的床上，路上捡起来两条羽绒被——Doc习惯抱着毯子睡，而Montagne自己最近也需要盖上点什么才能睡着。他把被子放在床脚，试着把Doc再次放下，这次更靠近床边一点。Doc感受到了震动，发出了有些沉重的呼吸声。

“我不走啊，笨蛋，松手，”他轻轻嘀咕。Doc脑子里潜意识的部分肯定听到了他的话，他放松了手臂让Montagne能爬到他边上，然后迅速地用脑袋占领了Montagne的一条胳膊，之后又挪得更靠近了一点。这绝对不会舒适的，不过Doc老实地蜷到他身边，并且用一只手攥住了他帽衫的前襟。

还是有点挤——毕竟这床不是设计给两个人睡的——但是Montagne曾经在更挤的地方睡过，而且Doc贴得足够近，所以这并不是什么大问题。他想办法扯下肩上围着的毛衫丢到Rook空着的床上去，然后在被压到之前把手机从口袋里掏出来。Doc轻声叹了一口气，一缕热热的气息喷到Montagne脖子上。

他小心地把被子勾上来把两人都盖住，这样早上醒来不会双脚冰凉。这个动作推挤惊动了Doc，他醒了——轻声地抱怨，Montagne皱起眉停下了动作。

“Tagne？”他含糊开口，声音软软的带着浓重的睡意。Montagne放松下来，双臂搭到Doc身边。

“是的，是我。睡吧，我在呢。”他低语，拇指温柔地摩挲Doc的背脊。

又有气息喷过来，Doc慢慢地点了点头，眼睛还是没有睁开。“谢谢你，晚安。”

“晚安，”Montagne怜爱地笑着轻声低语。Doc嘴巴里模模糊糊地发出了什么梦呓，呼吸再次恢复平静。他的手没有从Montagne的帽衫上离开，但是稍稍松开了一点，Montagne感到胸口的重量变得温和舒适。

他叹了口气安心地闭上眼睛。没过多久Doc温暖的身体就靠上了他，安静的呼吸声诱他也进入了梦乡。

 


End file.
